Teaching Assistant
by knziewrwlf
Summary: One-Shot that is rather long. Gp! Elsa. Anna POV. When college student Anna has an awkward encounter with a certain someone, she is busy but late she brushes it off, apologizes, and runs to class. She is shocked to find out the person she accidentally assaulted is actually her teaching assistant! Disclaimer: I don't anything Disney or Frozen. Non-related Elsanna. Rated M!


This is a one-shot and it's rated M for a reason folks. G!p Elsa, if that freaks you out, get out now.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything Disney, wish I did, yadda yadda. And onward!<p>

* * *

><p>Shit! I was going to be late for the third time in a row! It's only week three of my first year of college and I have already managed to be late to my psychology class for the third time! I still had quite the distance to walk and there was no way I was going to make it on time! Especially in these crowds, yeesh! There were bodies everywhere! I squeezed my way roughly between a couple who just couldn't let go of each other's' hands for one measly second! Gah! My arms were flailing as I tried to keep from falling sideways after the struggle. Oh my gosh, really people!? I swung my arm down to keep myself upwards, and hopefully propel myself forward, when suddenly I squished against something very soft. Shit! I turned around and realized exactly where my hand had landed. I watched as the person I assailed knocked their knees together, and grabbed the center of their pants with one hand, the other delicate hand holding a steaming hot coffee, as they fell softly to the ground. Impeccably dressed, from head to toe, this stranger was captivating. But I had totally bagged him. Double shit!<p>

"Oh my Gosh! I am soo so sorry! Are you alright? Can I do anything to help?" I asked quickly, stumbling over my apology, and still shaking with the speeded effort I had made in an attempt to get to my next class. Truth be told, I was a little nervous about confronting this stranger, whose soft area I had just assaulted. I heard an almost girlish voice squeak something, cough, and then try again.

"It's okay," I heard a womanly voice strain out. "A mistake anyone could have made." He coughed again and then struggled to his feet. Right as he stood, he looked at me. I gasped! This man whom I had assaulted, was actually a woman! Holy triple shit! What else could possibly go wrong!? Speaking of which…

"Shit! I'm late! I am so sorry about everything and I would really like to apologize more, but I am late to a class! I have to go!" And with that, I took off, full-fledged sprinting, barely hanging on to my back pack. I entered the building and raced up the stairs, taking two at a time. That was another mistake. I stubbed my toe on the last step and tripped up to the ground. I jumped up as fast as I could, and hobbled quickly to the lecture room. I panted, completely out of breath and ready to sit down, as I entered the room. Everyone turned to stare at me. I gulped and smiled sheepishly as I took a seat towards the front of the room, since those were the only seats left after everyone filed in towards the back. I sighed. I don't think this day could go any worse.

"Ah, Elsa, good to know you actually wanted to teach today, and didn't chicken out." I heard the professor say to someone who just entered the room. I turned to my side and groaned. Of course! The woman I had bagged just a few minutes previously, was walking down the stairs to the front of the room. She was dressed in navy Converse, smooth khakis, and a tucked in, light blue button up shirt, that was topped by a nice looking navy dress vest. I gulped. Her sleeves were rolled up three-quarters and greatly showing off the toned, pale forearms she sported. Her dark rimmed Ray Bans accentuating her striking blue eyes, and shaping her face into a side braid she showed off greatly. She turned to me as she neared the bottom row, and flashed a red lip-sticked smirk that made my heart skip a beat. I gulped again.

"Yes Dr. Disney, it's a shame you can't bore these students to sleep again. At least with me here, they should learn something." She smirked at him. The students around the room chuckled and so did Dr. Disney.

"Well then sassy pants, please feel free to begin!" He opened for her.

"Hello everyone, my name is Elsa Frost and I am your teaching assistant for this semester. I am teaching class today because I actually lost a bet between Dr. Disney and myself. So, with that being said, open your textbooks to page 287. We will begin with pre-natal development and its effects on lifespan development." I smiled at her, enraptured by the sound of her voice. Who was this mysterious woman, with the clean and well-put-together air about her, but had to be sporting a full package.

If you are wondering why I wasn't weirded out a little more, it is because I have been a part of the LGBT club at my high school for 4 years and have yet to miss a meeting! I consider myself non-exclusive. I am bi-sexual, pan-sexual, gay, lesbian, queer, you name it, I am part of it. I really didn't care whom I dated. I just liked to love.

Anyway, as endearing as I found this woman, I did not want to talk to her any more than I had to. I was scared of confrontation, so that put me off from talking to her. As soon as she closed up her lecture, I began to quickly pack up my things. I wasn't quick enough, though.

"Hold on just a second, miss." I gulped as I saw her form approach from the corner of my eye.

"Um, yes?" I meekly questioned. She smiled softly.

"Would you please escort me out of the building? I would like to talk to you privately." She asked politely.

I nodded, unsure if my voice would quiver, should I choose to use it. I waited around as she slowly packed up her things. At least this was my last class of the day, thank goodness! We began to head out of the lecture hall. She spoke up first.

"It seems I am at a disadvantage. You know my name, however, I have no idea who you are." She offered gently. I swallowed and tried for humor.

"I would say that is probably a good thing in my case. Can't file a report if you don't have a name!" I joked. It came out forced and I groaned as I realized it seemed as if I was avoiding telling her. She laughed but I back-tracked.

"I'm Anna Palmer and I am really, really, beyond sorry about what happened earlier. I hope I didn't hurt you too bad." I apologized. She giggled.

"Anna, Anna. Such a beautiful name. Hmmmm…..And I suppose you are forgiven." She smiled. I shivered at the way my name rolled off her tongue.

"Thank goodness, because I feel really awful! Like, if anything would've happened, to your, ya know, I wouldn't be able to live with it. Like I would have felt guilty forever. All because of my rush, and clumsiness, not to mention my uncontrollable need to flail my arms, but I guess you probably figured that out already. We're just super clumsy and awkward, I mean you're not awkward, my awkward, I'm awkward, you're gorgeous. Wait what!?" I shut my mouth quickly before I could shove my foot any further down my throat. I groaned and threw my hands to my face, which by now was no doubt fire-engine red. I heard a twinkling giggle next to me. I felt her presence closer than before and a breath tickle across my ear. I shivered.

"You are gorgeous too, Anna. And I don't think you are clumsy, I think you are adorable. And if this isn't too forward, I was wondering if you would like to grab a coffee before classes some time?" I heard the smile in her voice and felt her lightly grab my wrists and pull my hands away from my face. Sure enough, she was smiling widely, waiting for my answer to the question, and blushing lightly. I took a second to wonder if this was okay, thought 'why not?', and answered with a head nod.

"What time is your earliest class tomorrow?" She asked.

"I have a college algebra class at 11." I offered, letting her decide a good time for coffee. I didn't know how long she wanted to sit and chat.

"So how about 9:30? That should give us enough time to talk and enough time for you to still get to class." She smiled politely and I obliged to our impromptu 'date'. Oh gosh, I had a date. At 9:30 in the morning! Gah! Why do I put myself through this? I watched her walk away. The way her hips swayed and her ass moved gave me my answer. That gorgeous mysterious girl was why. Ugh! Hello early morning! Goodbye sleep, it was fun while it lasted.

* * *

><p>"Baby, is someone else calling you baby. It's driving me crazy, this being in the dark. Goodbye ain't ever easy, so break it to me hard, if you're over my love, girl, lay it on my heart, don't try to save me…" I heard the gorgeous voice of sexy-assed Luke Bryan sing me awake. Oh Luke, one day. I smiled and began to drift off again after I hit snooze. I shot up quickly. Shit! I have a morning date with Elsa. I have to get moving. Oh my gosh, it's already 9:15! Grrr!<p>

I hopped out of bed, throwing things on and braiding my hair as I attempted to dress myself without hands. It took 10 minutes to get from my dorm room on the 13th floor to the coffee shop across campus. I threw open the door to the coffee shop, trying my hardest not to pant, and failing miserably. I looked up to the counter and saw Elsa ordering herself a coffee. I approached her and smiled at the barista.

"Hey Esmeralda, the usual please!" I told the gypsy looking barista. She smiled.

"Hi Anna. Aren't you butting someone, though, Elsa was here first." She gently shook off.

"I know but I am paying for the both of ours." I answered. Then it dawned on me. "Hey, how do you two know each other?" I questioned.

"Elsa comes here almost as frequently as you do. I'm kind of surprised you haven't seen each other before now, actually." Esmeralda answered.

"I am buying yours Anna, I asked you for coffee, remember?" Elsa accused.

"Uh huh! Nope! This is my way of attempting to apologize!" I answered. I handed Esmeralda a $20, knowing it would cover it, before Elsa could give her money. I heard Esmeralda giggle.

"Alright you two, here's your change Anna, and I will bring your coffees to you in just a minute." And with that, we headed to our seats.

I sat down first and watched her slide in across from me. I smiled at her.

"How was your night?" I asked, deciding for something safe to discuss. She smiled as she blushed hard and looked down at her twiddling fingers.

"It was hard. I had a lot to work on, with TA stuff and my usual work. Plus I couldn't get a chance encounter with a certain sexy red-head off my mind." At the last thought she chanced a glance at me to which, I could feel my face heating up.

"I know the feeling…." I mumbled as I avoided her eyes. She giggled though, so I couldn't help but join in.

"And two double-chocolate mocha's, one with an extra shot of espresso, the other with an extra pump of mocha." I heard Esmeralda say, setting our coffees down in front of each of us. She did a slight mock-bow and smirked as she walked off.

"Wait, you get double-chocolate mocha too?" I questioned her.

"Yeah, I just need a touch of espresso to finish waking me up in the mornings though." She answered. I nodded, knowingly.

"So tell me about yourself, oh mysterious Elsa." I pushed. She grinned.

"What do you need to know? My favorite color is blue, I love those corny murder mystery tv shows, I am a closet Fratelli's fan, I love music, I am obviously majoring in Psychology, but I am actually going to specialize in Criminology, I am a senior, and I think you are very endearing." She let the air hang heavy off of the last part of her statement, making me shiver despite my heated beverage. "Tell me about you." She prompted.

"Well, I have a kitten Olaf, my best friend, Rapunzel, is a sophomore here, I like the color green, I am more of a Hoosiers fan, my favorite movie is the Wizard of Oz, I am trying for some sort of major in language, maybe Spanish, because I would love to study abroad, I am a freshmen, and I think you are beyond sexy and I could hardly get my mind off of your body all night." I answered honestly, blushing at my confession. It's true though, I spent half the night imagining her body and how 'Little Elsa' would look. I felt the moisture develop between my legs.

She smirked. "Then I guess we have much to talk about."

We spent some more time talking and exchanging numbers and then I ran to class. She promised that she would text me when she was done for the day. I only had two classes today and they were back to back so I was done pretty early. I had enough to finish my homework though. I heard my tummy rumble as I looked for the 16th time at my pile of laundry, deciding if I wanted to actually do it, knowing I needed to. The only thing about the laundry is that I live on the top floor, the 13th floor, and the laundry is on the ground floor. There is one elevator and it's in a conjoined residence hall, and the elevator doesn't go to the ground hall. I groaned giving in. My tummy grumbled, protesting my choice. I checked the time, 6:55. Whelp, I guess I would be missing dinner. I grabbed a granola bar and scarfed it down to momentarily quench my hunger. I threw my laundry bag over my shoulder to prepare for the trek of a champion.

"Oh my God! Air!" I gasped taking huge, deep breaths to revive myself from the trek back upstairs to my room. I lived at the end of the hall and around the corner. As I approached my room I saw a certain platinum blonde standing in the doorway talking to my roommate. I cleared my throat. Elsa turned to me, slightly startled.

"Oh hey Anna, Elsa here just came looking for ye, and I knew ye said earlier ye'd be doing yer laundry so I told her to just chill here until ye came back." My roommate Merida said, as she began to leave the room.

I smiled in thanks and turned to Elsa. "How did you figure out where I live?" I asked, a little weirded out.

"One of my best friends, Aurora, works at the front desk. I asked her if she knew where you lived and she gave me your room number. I hope that's alright." She offered sheepishly at the end. It was a cute gesture.

"Yeah, of course, that's fine. I thought you were going to text me though?" I said as I threw my laundry on the nearest chair, some of it flying across the floor.

"Shit." I stated simply as I bent down to pick it up. Elsa began helping as well. I turned to thank her until I noticed what she was holding: my sexiest lace thong. I groaned.

"Hmmmmmm… these are sooo so sexy, miss Anna. Were you intending to wear these soon for anyone in particular?" She asked, maniacally. I groaned again.

"You." I answered honestly. She slowly lifted it to her face and closely inspected my underwear. Then she turned to look at me with a hot blush that had to match my own. She gulped and I followed her action.

"Well I would love to see these on you sometime soon." She smirked. I grabbed the offending garment and threw it in the laundry bag. I cleared my throat and stood.

"Yeah, well, uhm…, anyway, is there some reason you came to visit?" I asked. My tummy grumbled again and I sighed.

"Yes actually, and it seems none too soon. Would you please be so kind as to accompany me on a fancy dinner date tonight? I have reservations for 8. Dress nice please." She said with a wink, taking one last fleeting glance at my thong still on top of my laundry and beginning to head out the door.

"Wait! Where should I meet you?" I asked.

"I'll pick you up at the front entrance." I heard her throw over her shoulder. I cleared my throat and smiled at her leaving form.

So I spent the next 40 minutes taking the fastest shower I had ever taken in my life and finished getting ready. Merida helped me decide on a slimming dark green dress with golden embroidered designs running up and down it. The dress stopped between mid-thigh and my knees. I adorned my feet with strappy black heeled peep toes. She helped braid my hair and bring it into a bun at the back of my head. I was just stepping out of the elevator when I got a text message from Elsa.

E: Here! Hope you are coming! Can't wait to see what you are wearing! And maybe what you aren't wearing… ;)

I blushed and cleared my throat. I walked out of the doors and turned to see Elsa. My jaw dropped.

She was in white suit pants, a navy blue dress shirt, covered by white suspenders and a white tie. Her make-up was done flawlessly and her hair was in a signature side braid. She smiled.

"You look beautiful." She said.

"You look beautifuller. Well not fuller, y-you don't look fuller, but more beautiful." I struggled to get out. She blushed.

"Thanks. So, ready to go?" She smiled largely at me.

"Sure! Where are we going?" I asked as she led me to the parking lot.

"A local Italian restaurant that has an amazing rating, along with it, this restaurant is one of my oldest favorites. I have been going here since I was a little kid. And I also have a little bit of family that works there." She explained. I grinned.

It sounded perfect. I love Italian food so that was totally fine by me. We started to approach a deep navy blue sports car. My jaw dropped for the second time that night. I was standing right next to a dark blue Lamborghini Aventador. I only knew because it had been my dream car for the longest time. When I saw the price, however, my dream car was switched to something a little more realistic. I tried to swallow, only to find my mouth was dry. She laughed at my reaction as she slid the door up and helped me inside. She went to the other side and got in as well.

"It's not mine, it's my dad's. He let me borrow it for the month though, while he was away on business. I love it, and judging by the look on your face, you do too." I nodded, still shocked.

Soon we pulled up to a very, VERY fancy looking restaurant. I was helped out of the car by Elsa and we were greeted by a burly looking man.

"Hey Elsa! Can't get enough of this place, huh? Wait a sec, who do we have here?" The man asked.

"I'm Anna. I'm Elsa's date for the evening." I smiled and shook the offered hand.

"I am Kristoff, a long-time friend of Elsa's. You look very beautiful Anna. It's nice to meet you." He smiled and shook my hand.

He led us to a candle-lit table in the back corner, chatting with Elsa the entire time.

"Do you want me to tell Jack you are here and let him pick your meals?" Kristoff asked.

"That's fine for me. Anna, do you want the chef to choose a dish for you or would you like a menu?" Elsa questioned me.

"I guess I'll have whatever you are having." I smiled.

We talked for a little bit after Kristoff left and soon there was a short, white haired boy, named Olaf, who happened to be our waiter, brought Elsa some wine and me an iced tea. He left and Elsa turned to me.

"So, what do you think of this place?" She asked.

I looked around in thought. "It's gorgeous here, Elsa. How long have you been coming here?"

"Well I'm 22, so for 21 years." She chuckled. I looked at her in awe.

"You have come to this same restaurant since you were a year old, guaranteeing you have had everything on the menu at least twice, and you still come here? That's a dedicated customer." I laughed in disbelief.

"No it's family." I heard an older man say as he approached carrying our food. Elsa stood and embraced him once he set our food on the table. I looked on, curiously. Elsa turned to me.

"Anna, this is my uncle, Kai. Kai meet Anna Palmer, my date for the evening." I gave a small wave and smiled. He returned the gesture as Elsa continued.

"Kai's wife is Gerda. Gerda's grandfather started this restaurant and it has been in their family ever since. My uncle Kai married into the family business. And his son, Jack, is the head chef at the moment. Jack was my best friend growing up, apart from Kristoff, and with this being a business in the family, we spent nearly every day here. In the summer, when I had just turned 9 I began busing tables here. When I was old enough to get a real job, I worked here as a waitress." At the end of the story, everything made more sense.

I smiled warmly as Elsa gave Kai one last hug and sat down to eat. I took a deep breath of my food and moaned. It smelled wonderful. I looked at Elsa as she swallowed while looking at me, then turned to her meal to take a bite. I followed her example and we both moaned loudly at the taste. Blushing, I giggled and we continued on to the rest of our meal.

* * *

><p>"Hmmmm…." I sighed. "It is so beautiful out tonight." I thought out loud.<p>

"I have to agree, but it is not nearly as tempting as you are." She answered. I giggled and blushed. We were holding hands walking down campus. I didn't want this night to end and I could tell she didn't either. I sighed and she pulled me into her really hard.

She buried her face into my shoulder, and took a deep breath. I felt a shiver run down my spine and a heat settle in between my thighs.

"You are so enticing." We were hidden away from the main part of campus and there was no one around. She pulled back, looked around, then smiled softly at me.

"Maybe this is too forward but I really want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?" She asked me. I gulped, blushing, and nodded.

She put her hand on my cheek, the other resting on my hip and I put my hands on her shoulders. She slowly leaned in and I felt my heart race, trying to break out of my chest. I licked my lips and prepared myself as she inched closer. She took a deep breath and paused. I couldn't wait though, I took a deep breath as well and pushed into her, our lips crashing a little roughly. She scrunched her eyes closed and I let mine slide shut as I felt the kiss deepen. I felt her tongue at my lips, asking for entrance, to which I obliged. I moaned when we made contact. She groaned and pulled my hips hard to hers. She slid her hand down to my ass and I gushed, moaning loudly. We pulled back for air, our body heats intertwined. We were panting, our heads leaned against each other. She pulled me back in, sliding a thigh in between my own. Before I could moan loudly at the contact, she pulled me in for another kiss, pushing our bodies so closely together a hair could not sneak its way in between. She softly leaned me against the wall of the building. We broke and I moaned, grinding slightly against her.

"Please come up to my room." I said. "My roommate is gone this weekend." She nodded against my neck where she had begun trailing kisses. She took a deep breath and pulled away from me.

"Let's go." She said in a husky voice, pulling me by my hand towards the front of the building. I groaned internally at the sound of her voice. We hurried inside and scanned in. We opted for the elevator. It was quiet and we were the only two in it. She pulled me against her for a fast hot kiss. I was breathing heavy.

The doors opened and I led her out of the elevator to my room. I fumbled with the keys to my door. She pressed her hips up against my ass and I moaned loudly, feeling her hot erection. She put a hand over my mouth to keep me quiet. I opened the door and pulled her inside and against me. She kicked the door behind us. I climbed into my bed and she followed laying on top of me. She started pulling off her suspenders and I undid her tie, throwing it on the floor somewhere. I started undoing the buttons on her shirt. She kissed me again. I fumbled blindly through the rest of the buttons, silently cheering when I managed to undo them all. I slid the shirt over her shoulders. She took it and threw it to the tie. She grabbed her wife beater and pulled it over her back. I began to undo her belt but her hands stopped me.

"My turn." She growled at me and I whimpered in hope of things to come.

She found the zipper at my back and pulled it down. I helped shimmy out of the dress then watched as it joined the growing pile of our clothes on the floor. She smirked when she noticed my choice of underwear and that it matched my lacy bra.

"I told you I planned to wear it for you." I offered.

She laughed. In a deep voice she said, "And boy am I glad you did."

She kissed me hard and I felt heat shoot to my core. I moaned. I started to help peel her pants off. Once they were off she leaned back to look at me and I returned the favor. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped at the erection pushing against her boxers. She pulled my chin back up to her so she could kiss me. She began to peel my bra off of me. Once off, she traced her lips down the side of my neck to my nipples. She started licking around one and tugging on the other. I gasped as she took my nipple into her mouth, her hot, wet tongue swirling around my pert nipple. I felt more heat shoot to my core and I rubbed my legs together when I felt the moisture.

She showed attention to my other then blew lightly onto both and I felt them stiffen. She pulled off my lacy thong and groaned loudly. I could see how red her face was, even in the darkness. She whispered.

"I want you so much. You are so tempting." I felt her hand on mine, leading me to her boxers. She let go and I took over. I grabbed her throbbing erection through her boxers and she moaned so loudly I had to stifle it with a kiss. She growled and I slid her boxers off of her hips, eyes nearly popping out at the astonishing size of 'Little Elsa'. More like 'Big Elsa'. I swallowed, a little nervous about the pain of her being inside of me. She kissed me and I felt eased.

"Lean back." I commanded. She obliged and I instantly slid down in between her legs. My hand held the base of her rock-hard cock, slowly spinning up and down along the length. She had her eyes clenched shut.

"Open your eyes Elsa. I want you to watch me suck your dick." I said, with a newfound bout of courage.

She groaned and did as I said. I licked my lips then slowly put the tip of her dick in my hot mouth. She moaned when I made contact. I began to slide her dick in and out of my mouth making sure to lick the underside of her cock each time I went. I spun my hand up and down the areas I couldn't reach with my mouth. A thick coat of saliva began to coat her penis. She grabbed onto the back of my head and forced me further onto her cock. I relaxed my throat muscles and felt her penis push the back of my throat. I gagged and she pushed me off.

"Oh my God Anna! I am so sorry! I totally didn't mean to!" I waved her off.

"I'm fine." And to prove it, I did it again.

"Fuck, Anna!" I heard her scream. I pulled back.

"Don't do that anymore, I will blow my load if you do that again." I heard her moan.

I blushed but didn't have time to apologize, for I was thrown back onto the bed. Elsa started at my ankle and licked all the way up to my inner thigh. She spread my legs and licked up my pussy.

"Elsa! Fuck! That feels so good!" I moaned.

She continued licking and I felt myself getting even wetter from her efforts. She sucked my clit into her mouth and I nearly screamed. I pushed her back when she started to tease my opening with her fingers.

"Don't! It'll end there! I need you in me. Now!" I commanded.

She chuckled. "Yes ma'am."

And with that she pulled away from me and guided her cock to my soaking wet pussy. She stopped at my entrance, tracing it up and down. I moaned.

"Ready?" She asked politely. I groaned.

"I was born ready!" I answered. She slowly began to push into me. She stopped and let me adjust when she was finally all the way in. That is, when she hit my hilt. She still had a little out of my body.

I groaned loudly. I pushed her hips away and pulled them back giving her the go ahead.

She slowly pushed into me. I clenched hard around her member that was buried deeply into me. She moaned and continued. She began to slowly pump harder but not picking up her pace. I smiled at her and pulled her face to mine. We kissed passionately for a minute. Her pace was teasing me. I needed her to go faster. I released her from our kiss.

"Faster." I moaned and she complied. She began to pick up her pace. Our thighs were slapping together. A wet squishing from all of the moisture my pussy was letting out. I moaned and so did she. She started thrusting into me with abandon. She forced herself harder into me and I felt my body approaching its climax. My insides started to clench. I felt sweet release just out of my reach.

I think she knew because she put her thumb to my clit and swirled it in circles. I moaned and squeezed my eyes close.

"Elsa!" I screamed as my legs began to tighten around her hips and my insides grabbed a hold of her cock and kept it into me. "I'm coming! Fuck I'm coming!" I screamed. She thrusted faster and faster into me.

I came screaming and moaning her name. She followed right after. She fell down on top of me. Her still partially hard cock becoming softer inside of me.

She kept her forehead pushed against my neck. She nuzzled into my neck, both of us breathing hard, trying to get our heart rates back to normal.

"God you are wonderful." She breathed into my neck. "I am so glad you hit me in the package. Wow, I never thought I would ever say that." We chuckled and we both moaned as she pulled out of me and began to get up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home." She smiled. I grabbed her and forced her back to me.

"If you think we are done, you are wrongly mistaken. I need to teach you a lesson." I winked at her and she fell back to me, hands grabbing onto my ass as we kissed hard, ready for round two.

* * *

><p>Well, I really liked writing this. I have had this running through my mind for a while so I am glad to be able to share it. Sorry it is a little long for a one shot but I always have to set up a good story because sometimes sex doesn't just happen, sometimes you have to see a little of who someone is. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Be looking out for my next story! It'll be a one shot called My Best Friend's Red-Head. It will Gp!Elsa too. I'm not sure I will ever write normal Elsa and Anna but not sure. Anyway, thanks ya'll!<p> 


End file.
